


Where the Sand Can’t Reach You

by psykikpng



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I don’t know what I’m doing but I tried, Voltron, mermaid au, plance, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psykikpng/pseuds/psykikpng
Summary: A soft Plance mermaid au with fluff.





	Where the Sand Can’t Reach You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katie_Holt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_Holt/gifts).



> I haven’t fully written like this in years, so it’s shabby at best. I made this for a friend because Plance is truly her way of living and figured that I might as well post it here. I’m apologizing in advance because I know this will be rough, but I hope some people end up enjoying this. You can find me at  
> IG: y_zero2 and _tres.bien_  
> Twitter: y_zeroo2

“Far enough to where the sand can’t reach you.”

That was where he had said to meet. It had been a few years since then, but the spot was still the same. Apparently, he studied someplace in the desert, which wasn’t a choice environment for someone of her kind. So, they both had decided to traverse to a middle point of where they lived. 

Their own spot.

And preferably at night.

When they had just begun to meet up, a few of his human friends almost caught a glimpse of her in the daylight. So, they both decided that the cover of night was best. 

Their spot was warm.

It was inviting.

They had just begun to fill it with personal treasures a bit ago, so it looked more like a home than anything else. 

It was always a new experience when her head emerged from the water. Sometimes her first view of the place would be a frame with a photograph of him and his family. Other times, it would be the first blue bioluminescent rock she gave him. Maybe even the few books he had taken from his living area’s library for her to read. They had been lucky enough to find a small cave as their hideaway, but they were even luckier to be able to create their own home out of it. 

This time when entering and lifting her head to the surface, the first thing she saw was her favorite item.

“Lance.”

He must have been cleared of his duties early today. It was the only explanation for him to be sitting on the small patch of ground. He had been meandering and looked fairly bored when she first saw him, but after hearing her, his head snapped to her direction. A wild grin immediately took over the look of boredom. 

She continued, “You’re earlier than usual.”

With a rather ungraceful plop, she raised herself up enough from the water to let her head sink into his lap.

“Ah! Books, Pidge! Don’t get the books wet!” Lance shouted before planting a kiss on her forehead.

Pidge grinned at the gesture, took his head in her hands, and bent him down to deliver her own kiss to his cheek. 

“And,” he continued, “I needed to see my fish. I missed her too much.” 

Naturally, that made Pidge frown and slap his leg. 

“Call me a fish again and I won’t come back for a week.”

That got the exact reaction she wanted from him: eyes a little wide, then a nervous chuckle.

“Alright alright, my love. Mental note to not make fish jokes.” 

It earned a chuckle from Pidge and made the usual warm feeling spread from her head to the tip of her fin. She couldn’t say she’d ever felt that kind of feeling until she met Lance. He brought out a warmer side to her that only her family had seen before. 

Lance pushed back a damp strand of hair behind her ear and grinned downward to her level. 

“I brought the books you asked for last time. I have to return the other ones though.”

Her response was a quick nod and ‘mm’ before reaching both hands upward and cupping his face. The green tail attached to her faintly glowed from its bioluminescence, which gave the cave a soft light when combined with the lantern Lance brought. She could say that Lance looked good at any time, but him here with the gentle lights and quiet rippling of water was the best way to see him. 

This was the Lance only she could see.

Only she could see that loving and child-like grin he always gave her. 

“Lance, do you love me?”

The question was abrupt and simple, but it still earned a chuckle from him. 

“Of course. Why would I be in a cave at night with library books if I didn’t?”

“Then, will you always love me? Even if you see a pretty girl from your own species?”

This question gained a different response from Lance. The brilliant smile he had before faded slightly. A look of mild worry and curiosity quickly took its place. 

With eyebrows kit together, he answered, “Of course I would. I will. I already do. Do you think I would do that to you? Leave you for a different person?”

Pidge now sat up and faced him with a grin of her own. 

“No. I don’t. But, it’s nice to hear it said out loud. Don’t you think so?” 

Lance’s expression finally faded back into its original happy state and he even added a chuckle of his own. 

“Whew, good. I thought I was in trouble for a second there.”

“Well when you say it like that, it makes me think otherwise.”

“No! No, I’m not! I promise you’re the only fish for me.”

Lance ruffled her hair as she grumbled at his new fish joke. The grumbles quickly left though and the cave filled with their joined laughter. The usual aftermath of their small, teasing banters. 

Pidge let her head rest onto his shoulder after he propped himself onto his elbows. 

Pidge started, “Remember when we first picked this spot?”

“Yeah.”

“You told me the sand was too hot where you live. That I would get burned if I flopped myself over to you. That I needed to be far away from it.”

“Yeah. ‘Far enough to where the sand can’t reach you.’ I still think that. You’re too beautiful to get burned, my love.”

“Well,” Pidge began while shuffling her head deeper into his shoulder, “I’m currently in sand.” 

She could practically feel the confusion radiating from him, but she was right. The solid ground in the cave really was all sand. 

Lance immediately flustered, “This doesn’t count! It’s not like this sand ever gets hot. And you look prettiest in this sand. Only this kind is allowed.”

The last pretty part made Pidge’s cheeks flush and got Lance a playful slap to his chest. She didn’t dare move from him though. 

“I love you, Lance.”

The whisper was immediately responded to.

“I love you more, Pidge.”

The rest of the night was spent looking out from the entrance hole of the cave. There were small talks in the night of constellations and of Lance’s friends being able to fly. All while on sand that didn’t burn.


End file.
